The Hunter has become the Hunted
by Chromyx
Summary: For the long period of time, Shauna Vayne's heart was dead and cold. Can someone within the League of Legends change that about her? (Vladimir X Vayne)


I just realized this, for all my life, I've been spelling Vladimir's name wrong. =_= Anyways I got bored and I thought it would be fun to publish this. Enjoy~ and yes, another OTP. But come on! They're perfect for each other! Okay, alright, I ship Vladimir with all of people. But who can blame me? My imagination can get a bit overboard. =_=

And of course, I will update 'Reverse Fairytale' soon; I've been busy with this and many other things relating to school. So I deeply apologize.

Dedicated to Blueberry Absinth

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Riot Games or its characters.

* * *

"_No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." – George Chakiris_

_Shauna Vayne. _

_ What is the first thing that pops into your mind when you hear that name? _

_ The Night Hunter, an emotionless female, a champion in the League and a Demacian? Those describe her well. Everywhere Vayne went was about combat, vengeance and depression. Vayne wasn't like this; she used to be cheerful and always pranced around in a dress. Yes, a dress. Now, you could be saying this is a lie and saying I'm a liar, however, I am not lying. Vayne was a happy little girl who loved singing to flowers, but, she changed after a magical incident. Her family, tortured to death by a witch. She couldn't do anything but to watch her loved ones die, slowly and painfully. Shauna couldn't bear herself to rewind the memories again; instead, she tossed her old memories aside and craved for vengeance. She wandered on Earth with no purpose._

* * *

As Vayne walked down in the hallway, a young summoner smiled at her and walked up.

"Hello Miss. Vayne," The summoner greeted. "I'm Cynthia Rogue and I'm in charge of creating costumes for the champions."

"And your request is?" Vayne was irritated.

"The League of Legends wishes you to have a new skin and-"

"No."

"But-"

"I already told you, no." Vayne said, monotone.

The summoner, who designed the various outfits (skins) for champions, pouted. "Please, Miss. Vayne, you have to! I already picked the nicest outfit for you!"

Vayne huffed in annoyance. "I do not associate myself with items that are _nice_."

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules, you have to wear outfits from time to time. All the summoners love it!" The summoner protested, giving her the handbook. Vayne snatched the handbook from her hands and skimmed through the rules. She sighed.

"This time _only_," Vayne gave in, regretting the moment when she gave her handbook to Kog'Maw, who devoured the handbook quite happily. "But the next time…" She voice trailed off.

The summoner bowed as she stormed away into the hall. Vayne followed and found herself in a large room, full of clothing and smell of perfume. She glanced at the champions, who were getting their hair done, nails done and just posing all over the room.

"Kill me already…" Vayne huffed as the summoner instructed her to sit down and wait. She took a look at the champion beside her and then looked away. A small twist in her stomach made her face turn slight red.

The man next to her smirked as she turned away from his direction, he took a sniff in the air and nodded to himself. _She's the one. _He adjusted his red coat nicely and then approached Vayne.

"Hello, my dear." Her scent lingered around, he sniffed it eagerly. He observed her figure; a small hint of lust began to grow.

Vayne turned to the man next to him and gave him a frown. "_Hello_," She said eventually. Then she paused. "Do I know you?"

The Crimson Reaper chuckled. "Excuse my behaviour, my name is Vladimir. What is your name?"

Vayne continued to stare at the man and shrugged. "Vayne," She answered. "Shauna-"She quickly cut herself off and sighed.

"Shauna Vayne…" Vladimir said, curling his tongue. "Such an exotic name, don't you think?"

Vayne's attention popped onto Vladimir. "No one has said that in a long time…"

"Are you sure about that?" The Reaper began, chuckling. Eyeing her neck, he continued. "People should say that more, you're very beautiful."

Vayne felt taunted. "I don't believe in beauty."

"I do," Vladimir began. "I know beauty when I see it."

"Flirting, aren't you?" The Hunter rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Vladimir shrugged. "Perhaps, you _are_ one quite of a female."

"I heard many stories about you," Vayne hissed. "Half of them are pretty negative. Actually all of the stories about you are one heck of a playboy."

"Mmmm, feisty aren't you?"

"I do not lie," Vayne continued as a mere interest for Vladimir grew inside her. "However, I must admit you are quite the charmer."

The Hemomancer smiled at her comment. "Aren't I?"

"Vayne, your costume is ready." The summoner said, perked up, smiling. Vayne stood up as Vladimir stopped her. The Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Farewell, I do hope we meet again." He bowed down and kissed the top of Vayne's hand gently.

Vayne pulled back her hand and left without another word.

* * *

"**Who the fuck invented this costume?**" Vayne raged in the dressing room. She stared herself in the mirror, hair tied up in a red and pink outfit. Her belly was exposed and her body lacked with clothing. Apparently, this outfit was called "Heartseeker".

"Shut up and come out!" Miss. Fortune cried out, eager to see what Vayne has worn.

"**I take no orders from anyone,**" Vayne protested. "**I'm taking this shit off!**"

"No," The summoner cried out, opening the dressing room door. "I need a photo of you wearing those clothing!"

"Fuck," Vayne huffed. "I'll come out if everyone leaves." She bargained with the female summoner who stared at the crowd with them walking away.

"Alright they're gone," The summoner said, grabbing her camera. Vayne quietly stepped out of the dressing room and groaned. She indicated Vayne to stand in the center of the room. "Now I want you to pose with Draven."

Vayne's eyes shot up. "What?"

"You know the Noxian guy who is quite… well, _unusual_?" The summoner asked, giving an unsure smile.

"Yes, I know, but _him_? Why I rather-"

"Draven is making an entrance."

"Fuck."

In came Draven as he brushed his hair back, trying to look attractive. Vayne groaned rather loud. _This day couldn't get worst. _

"Hey Cynthia," Draven called out to the female summoner, pulling a rose from the vase next to the door. He placed it in his mouth and grabbed her by the hip. With the finale he spun her around and gave the rose to the summoner, "For you, my love." Cynthia groaned and pushed him on the ground. She was about to place the rose back in the vase, then she shook her head and tossed it into the compost bin.

"Draven germs," The summoner muttered, wiping her hands with a filthy cloth. "Gross."

"How many times do I have to say this, I have a boyfriend," Cynthia groaned, twirling her luscious chocolate-brown hair. "And you are rather disgusting. I called you in here because the League requests you and Vayne to do a shot together, that's it."

"But Cyndy, don't you think I'm more… better at everything than him?"

"Let's face it, you're horrible." Cynthia grumbled.

Draven stood up and saw Vayne, he smirked in delight. "My, my, the Demacian is getting-"

"Fuck off," Vayne interrupted. "I don't need you to say anything, just zip it."

"Vayne is getting feisty…"

"Shut up, Draven," Cynthia hollered out as she returned with the camera. "Now I want you two to smile at the camera."

Draven opened his mouth.

"No, Draven, I don't want you to do anything to Vayne."

"Dear god," Vayne muttered. "Thank you."

"Now, just smile." Cynthia muttered, adjusting the lens.

Vayne tried her best to give a smirk, well until Draven grabbed her by the hips. Vayne kicked him and tackled him to the ground.

"Pervert," Cynthia grumbled. "Since Draven isn't good, let's bring in Mundo."

"At least, he's better at not touching women." Vayne huffed out, kicking the injured Noxian across the room.

"Bitch," Draven cussed. "I will-"

"Kill me? I would like to see you try." Vayne hissed as Cynthia dragged the Noxian out of the door.

* * *

After taking some photos with Mundo, Vayne have still not complete what Cynthia desired. As Mundo left the room in search of Singed, Cynthia perked up.

"You're still not doing well…"

Vayne huffed. "I was never fit for this."

"Janna wasn't made for this, but look at her now, she's a natural," Cynthia began. "You need to act different."

"Like what?" Vayne questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know… Act sexy," The summoner replied back, setting her items. "Be revealing as if you were a playgirl."

"No!" Vayne protested.

"Handbook," She reminded the hunter, who was groaning for a moment. "Sorry, it says here: 'Champions must follow the rules of their fellow summoner when it comes to skins' or something like that, I don't remember."

"Even if I agree with all this," Vayne began. "How _do_ you act like a playgirl?"

The summoner thought and chuckled. "Let's go to the next room, there's someone bound to help you."

As Vayne approached the next room, the female summoner already rushed in and gave the fellow male summoner a hug.

"Odin!" She cried happily.

"Oh, Cynthia," The male summoner said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I didn't know you were here."

Cynthia chuckled. "Of course not, silly!" She turned her attention to Vayne and dragged her in, exposing her 'Heartseeker' outfit.

"Well, well, well," a voice cackled. "Shauna Vayne, you look _unusual._" Vayne's eyes snapped at the man in the center, it was Vladimir, what a coincidence.

"Oh, it's you," Vayne answered, annoyed. She eyed him at his costume. His hair parted to the side, his muscular arms shown to her. A beat of her heart skipped. _W-What is this? _"You look… decent."

"Why thank you," Vladimir bowed down, smirking. He looked at her well-toned stomach, "I must say, you look quite feminine," He turned to Cynthia. "Did you design this?"

Cynthia gave a nod.

"You made a great design, I applaud you." The Hemomancer clapped.

Vayne groaned, "Why are we here again?"

"Since you don't know how to act like a woman should," Cynthia began. "I thought you posing with Vladimir will help you act more like a female."

"No, no, no, no and no," Vayne began, pointing at Vladimir. "I'm not posing with him."

"Then what do you want to do?" Cynthia wailed, jumping up and down. "Post with Draven again?" Vayne gave a shudder.

"Don't you dare remind me of that again," Vayne ordered. "That was a nightmare."

Vladimir smirked and wrapped his hand around Vayne's hips.

"Deal, I'll pose with her," Vladimir promised, taking Vayne to the center of the room. Vayne was quickly released from Vladimir's clutches as the camera flashed. "Now, act like you love me."

Vayne cocked a brow. "Why? I-"

A kiss, from Vladimir, broke her sentence as the camera started flashing. Vayne didn't pull out, she couldn't and she somewhat enjoyed it. Her first kiss stolen by the Hemomancer; a twist in her stomach grew as a slight shock from her core was released. She closed her eyes as Vladimir wrapped his hands around Vayne's delicate hips, pricking her with his claws. During the kiss of that time, Vayne winced in pain, twitching her lower body. Vladimir opened his eyes to see Vayne in pain; he quickly pulled his hands away as he commanded his hands to travel up Vayne's stomach. Vayne's breathing increased as Vladimir pulled away from the kiss, knowing that he went a bit overboard. Vayne regained her breath as the summoners clapped.

"Now that was sexy," Odin commented. "For a second there, I thought I was watching porn."

Cynthia cocked a brow. "Ew, gross," She started. "Who wants to see two champions having intercourse?"

"Depends on which champions," Odin shrugged. Cynthia ignored her boyfriend and turned to Vayne. Odin lowered his voice. "Ahri and some other male champion would be delightful."

"You can get changed now, sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Cynthia whispered.

Vayne shook her head. "Its fine, I'll be leaving now." Vayne turned on her heels and walked toward the dressing room. Vladimir looked at the couple screaming at each other and flees before any argument rises between them.

As Vayne stomped away, she noticed a growing pool of blood under her shoes. She jumped away and pulled out the heart crossbow. "Oh shit, _wrong_ weapon." She cursed to herself.

"Vladimir, what do you want?" Vayne asked, slight annoyed yet, excited.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to talk to you," The blood pool chanted as Vladimir was reformed again. "You do look ravishingly beautiful, I must say."

Vayne remained silent, giving dagger glares toward Vladimir. "Why?" She demanded.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"Why did you smear you dirty lips over mine?"

"Mere posing," Vladimir said. "Nothing more, I promise." With that, he crossed his fingers behind him.

Vayne says no more and left.

_Yes… say all you want, this prince can wait. You'll see, Shauna, you'll see…_

* * *

"Awww, please… We promise we'll be good!" A group of female summoners begged toward Vladimir. He licked his lips and shrugged. He looked around to see anyone was in the small hallway, not seeing anyone he nodded.

"Sure, I guess why not?"

Vladimir's Fangirls squealed and crowd around him, blocking the hallway, eyes observing his every movement. Vladimir put his hands back, empty. He smirked at the summoners and pulled it back out. A mere blood ball began to form, all the girls clapped at the Crimson Reaper.

"Vlad, you're amazing!" One cried, squealing. She tossed her hair back in glee.

"Can you teach us how you do it?"

Vladimir smirked once more. "Of course, when I'm not busy…"

"You know, Vladimir, I'm willing to-"

"Can you move? All of you are blocking the hallway," A voice cried out from behind, monotone. "I've been waiting here since you pulled out that shit ball of magic from your back."

Everyone looked behind them to see Vayne, her red shades blocking her emotionless eyes and her crossbow on her back. She seemed pissed; Vladimir can feel the fury within her fluid.

"Hey, why are _you_ complaining about Vlad's magic? It's unbelievable!" A short female summoner snapped as her friends pulled her back from combat.

"Yes, it's unbelievable," Vayne nodded. "Unbelievably _stupid_; you stop wasting your time with this beast, you'll get no benefits." She began to mutter to herself. "The experience cannot be repeated once again." The past, how magic murdered her family, the sensation of pain came back to her as she tried to fight it off quietly.

"Please Vayne," Another said, puckering her pink lips as she flipped her silky white hair. "At least Vlad here is more popular than you-"

"Please, ladies. No need to be rude to this fellow champion," Vladimir interrupted, bowing to Vayne, her scent lingered around Vladimir while the small feeling within him expanded, desire for her perfect figure was mixed into it. "My deepest apologies, my dear, please forgive these beautiful ladies and I."

Vayne sighed once more as the summoners moved aside. She stormed out of the hallway with her heart pumping faster than usual. _Remember Vayne, magical monsters destroyed your family… He's one of them, don't fall for his schemes. _

Vladimir glanced at the Hunter and then to his admirers. "I need to leave now, thank you for your time."

"Aw," The summoners whined at their ideal man. "But Vladimir…"

"Don't you all have a summoner's meeting to intend soon?" He reminded, chuckling. All of them gasped and raced for the meeting room. After they left, Vlad gave a frown.

"Foolish women…" Vladimir spat to himself, looking at the direction where the Demacian travelled to. He Sanguine pooled away quickly while he tries to avoid collision with the other summoners in the hall.

* * *

The Hunter stomped into the outer gardens of the Institute and then she stopped. She wondered why she always bumps into Vladimir.

"Faith…" Vayne muttered to herself. "Is that it?" She shook her head. _Vayne, you are hopeless. _However, the tension within her began to grow. Vayne knew Vladimir, she knew him well. The red eyes of his shows everything toward her, the blood, the agony, everything. She knew that the hunter became the hunted. She sat down on the bench and began to think. She closed her eyes for a bit and exhaled.

_For the first time in a long period of time, I can actually feel my emotions come back to me. What has this Hemomancer done to me? Who is he, no, __**what**__is he? Why is he confusing me, what does he want from me? I-I can't do this, by the end of the week, I'll go crazy. Maybe, I should ask to step away from the League for a few weeks… just to get my brain recharge-_

"Sleeping on the job, aren't you?"

_Shit. _

The Night Hunter flickered her eyelids open, she glanced up, of course, _Vladimir._

"Leave me alone," She announced. "Haven't you got me pissed enough?"

"Why Shauna-"

"_Vayne, _my _name _is Vayne."

"Alright dear, _Vayne,_ here's the truth," Vladimir began, taking a seat next to her. "I'm _bored;_ I thought talking to you would make me less bored."

"Don't you have your Fangirls?" Vayne butted in. "I bet they _lust_ for your body."

"That might be correct, my dear Vayne," The Hemomancer chuckled. "But there is someone else's, I've been _craving_-" He leaned into Vayne's neck. "_For a while now… _Her body will be quite the feast…" The hot breath belonging to the blood-loving man sent a shock throughout Shauna's body and her nerves, temporally disabled.

"W-Who… _is this… person_?" Vayne shivered in fear, gulping. Vladimir chuckled and pulled back.

"I think _you_ already know," Vladimir hissed, looking at the daylight. "Oh, well you _look _at the time, I must depart. I would love to talk to you again, farewell, _Vayne._"

As he left, Vayne regained her body back, she suddenly shivered in fear. The emotions of desire and fear mixed within, Vayne knew it and she was going insane.

_I was wrong, this day can get worse._

* * *

For the past days and weeks of serving the League, Vayne couldn't help but to remind her of the taste of Vladimir's lips. The small interest for him began to grow into something big, something _forbidden._ She realized that she wants him, she desired for his touches once more.

"He's a monster… He's a monster…" Vayne repeated again and again, feeling that she will become insanely mental. "I can't let him! He's just after my blood or something…Monsters are evil, monsters are evil…"

She sighed and decides that she should just drink it off. Nodding to herself, she headed for her room to change into something one would expect her to. She is Vayne, the emotionless hunter, she has a reputation to build and she's not letting people seeing her with alcohol blowing it away. She looked at her closet, a black robe, some pajamas and a dress given to her from the institute for her birthday a few months ago, a black strapless dress with the bottom falling up to her upper knee. She glanced at it with agony and then stripped herself from her suit and then placed the dress on. The hunter looked at herself in the mirror and then pulled her braid down, letting her long hair escalade down. Finally, she removed her shades, revealing her true eye colour. She nodded at herself with satisfaction; she grabbed her robe slipped it on at last, she equipped her crossbow on, grabbed her wallet and headed out for the door.

_ I see, Shauna… Well, two can play at that game. _

When she got to the bar, she sat down next to the counter. Everyone stared at her, falling for her. The bartender looked at her face and was instantly captivated.

"M-Miss, what can I get you?" He greeted, willing to do everything she commands him to.

Vayne shrugged. "Anything that's really strong." She pulled her hood, revealing her natural face to the world. The bartender nodded and went to follow the woman's orders. Shauna took a glance at her long hair and sighed, she thought to herself, why is she doing this? Why is she wearing these clothing? She cut herself off as the bartender came back with a small glass cup of alcohol and a bottle full of liquor. Vayne reached into her wallet and pulled out some money, the bartender shook his head.

"It's on the house, for a beautiful woman like you."

Vayne thanked him as she devoured the strong essences. Her cheeks beginning to burn, she began to pour more.

"It is hot in here, or is it just you?" Someone chirped out behind her. Vayne turned around, swirling her drink. A man about the age of forty smirked, Vayne groaned at his horrible pickup line.

"That was a horrible pickup line," Vayne admitted, shooing him away. "It was so bad, even your mom can't endure that." The man quickly flees to his friends who started to laugh.

After many men attempting to captivate her with horrible pickup lines, her mind began to feel funny, she knew she was getting drunk and she was satisfy.

"Looks like someone's sad," A familiar voice chanted, smiling. "Want some company?"

The Night Hunter nearly spat out her drink as she turned to face to person beside her. It was Vladimir, but, where did he come from? How did he know it was her?

"Go away," She wailed out, her robe beginning to slip down. "Have you bugged me enough?"

"My, my, someone's a bit cranky," Vladimir taunted, brushing her hair back. "How about spending some time with me?"

"Fuck off," Vayne cursed, devouring more liquor into her body. "You just want my blood."

"That might be true," Vladimir said as his drink arrived. Vayne took a gaze at his drink, it was red and thick. "But, we can be friends, can't we?" Vayne swallowed the remaining alcohol in her mouth as it travelled through her throat, stinging.

_Be friends… with him?_ She thought.

"No," Vayne started. "Absolutely not, I rather be in a bed with a monster than to be your friend."

Vladimir smirked and leaned into Vayne's face. "Is that so?"

Vayne gave an unsure nod as Vladimir began his plot. "So tell me, would you like to spend the rest of the night with me in a hotel?" He offered, eyeing her neck once more. Her silky ivory skin, which he had been dying to sink his teeth in, shown beautifully. Vladmir licked his lips after sipping his drink, he looked at the drunken hunter and she shrugged.

"I-I don't know," She answered. "What are you going to do?" Her mind blacking out, visions blurred with black spots.

"Nothing," Vladimir taunted. "I just wanted you to spend some time with me."

"I don't… even like you," Vayne hiccupped, lying. "What makes you think you have the rights to tell _me_ what to do?" Deep inside, she knows some affection from the darkest places of her soul has awoken for Vladimir. But _how_ does she admit it to him?

"If you don't like me then," Vladimir began. "Why didn't you pull out from the kiss a few weeks back?"

Now Vayne was just spilling her emotions out, saying random words here and there. She placed a hand on Vladimir's chest.

"Because I liked it," The drunken Demacian hollered out. "I really liked it. I-I think I have feelings… for you."

The Crimson Reaper chuckled at her drunken responses. "Now, I'll ask this again, would you like to spend time with me?"

Vayne nodded before falling asleep in his arms. Vladimir smirked at the women and carried her out of the bar and to the fancy hotel just across the street.

Vladimir placed the woman down on the bed slowly; he waved his hand in front of her face to see if she's awake. He took the handcuffs he had _borrowed_ from Caitlyn out of his pocket and cuffed Vayne's hands to the bed frame. Then Vladimir placed a kiss upon Vayne's face. She looked peaceful when she's sleeping. Vladimir began to think,

_Is it just her blood I'm after for? _

He shook his head and decided to head for the bathroom to take a cool shower.

* * *

When Vayne woken up, the moon was still shining, she groaned to find herself, cuffed to a bed frame belonging to a king sized bed.

"What…" Vayne muttered confused as the sound of water in a bathtub died down. She gasped, what have she done when she was drunk? She struggled to get free, but it was no use, the cuffs were unbreakable. The door opened with made Vayne even scared, out came Vladimir with only a towel covering below his abdomen, Vayne gasped and looked away embarrassed. Vladimir smirked as he shook his wet hair around. His wet body exposed to Vayne as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Have fun being drunk?" Vladimir chuckled, approaching the delicate woman. Vayne scooted back, avoiding eye contact. She shook her head like an innocent child.

"Aw Shauna, aren't _you_ interesting?" Vladimir continued. "At first, acting all tough, but underneath your armour, you're just a mere child."

"Piss off Vladimir," Vayne hissed as the blood ball began to seep against Vayne's ankles and sending tides of blood to keep her from moving. "Let me go!"

"I assume you don't remember anything from what happened at the bar, am I correct?"

She nodded, quickly looking at her body. She wasn't naked, thank god.

"Well, let me help you remember something; you said you rather get raped by a monster than be friends with me. So, I took you to a hotel," Vladimir explained. "You were quite fun to play with."

"It was sarcasm," Vayne began. She gulped. "And… have you…"

"No," Vladimir answered, smirking. "But I was starting…"

"Stay back," Vayne warned. "I'm armed."

"Shauna, I know," He chuckled and sat down on the bed. "That was why I grabbed your items away before I tied you to the bed!"

"Bastard," Vayne hissed, noticing her crossbow wasn't attached to her back. "I demand you to let me go."

"Before I do that, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You don't love me don't you?"

Vayne nodded. "That is correct and you better untie me-"

Vladimir quickly descends upon Vayne's ear and bit it down harshly. Vayne released a groan as his skillful tongue licked her earlobe;

"P-Please…" She gulped, her body numbed from the Reaper's doing. "Stop… Please Vladimir, I beg of you." Those words were the kindest that ever escaped from Vayne's lips. She can feel her body shivering and twitching from fear, like at the time, when her family was tortured. Surprisingly, Vladimir stopped and sighed.

"Maybe you don't want this." Vladimir admitted, reaching for the key to Vayne's cuffs. He quickly released her from his prison, once he was finished with that. Vayne slid off the bed and placed her shoes on.

"I-I don't know," Vayne muttered. "Perhaps it's the best for both of us."

"Who said it's the best for both of us?" Vladimir hissed at the lovely Demacian. Vayne brushed her hair back, confused.

"Listen, this sounds strange however, I really like you. I have this affection toward you that I want to let go by thrusting myself inside you. It is lust, I know it is. But it's also love," The Hemomancer began, ruffling his hair and chuckling. "I know you think I'm just after your blood. Well, at first I was aiming for you blood. But, I began to fall for you, the real you, Shauna. You'll probably think I'm lying. But, give me a chance. I prove that I'm worthy for you. I love you and I know you have the same affections for me back."

Vayne blinked at the word, 'love'. The memories of her past flashed back into her mind, before her family was murdered. She was happy, she loved her family, and in fact, she loved everything that her family had to offer to her. A tear of memories dropped from Vayne's orbs and took a glance at the man who wants her. She chuckled in laughter, the first time she had ever since her adolescent self had began.

"That was a horrible way to ask a woman for sex," Vayne commented, laughing as more tears dropped from her eyes. "And second, that was the worst confession any man can say."

"Oh, my deep apologies, how would you like me to confess?"

Vayne sighed and shrugged. She approached Vladimir and grasped onto his cheek, she closed her eyes and planted a kiss on top of his thin lips. With that Vayne decided to become his. Vladimir congratulated himself in success as he slid his tongue in Vayne's cavern. Vayne gasped as she tried to use her tongue and shove Vladimir's tongue out, which resulted into a fight of their tongues. At times, Vayne produced a very feminine groan while the Reaper explored her mouth. Vladimir eyed Vayne's cloak and ripped it off, revealing her upper body to him. Vayne break the kiss and grumbled with the Hemomancer chuckled as he planted a kiss on the base of her neck. He began to press his lips harder onto Vayne's sensitive skin as the Hunter grabbed the back of the Hemomancer and bit down on his neck as well, due to pain, Vladimir has caused.

"My dear apology love," Vladimir cooed. "Did I hurt you?" Vayne shook her head as Vladimir resumed back to his activity. Finally, he did, he was embracing the woman he has long desired. Removing his towel around his private, he grabbed Vayne's hand and rubbed her hand against his member. Vayne squealed, realizing how limp it was. At that time with a help of his claws sitting on the counter top, he took the claw and sliced the upper half of Vayne's clothing. Revealing her undergarment, Vladimir roughly pulled her bra off as a breeze brushed against Vayne's sweaty skin. Vayne was too distracted from her partner's member to realize that he forcefully took her clothing off. She fondly squeezed the penis that belonged to the Hemomancer and frowned. It wasn't erect at all, she thought. She smirked and pinned Vladimir on top the soft bed. She travelled south and then with her tongue, she began to lick the tip of the member. Vladimir released a small moan as he supported himself up to see Shauna, lapping her saliva onto his member. He frowned, it wasn't getting intense enough. With a push on Vayne's head from the Reaper, she choked on his tallywhacker. She began coughing as she released the flesh; Vladimir quickly helped her regain her breath.

"Asshole…" Vayne muttered. Vladimir chuckled and grabbed his member whole and stuck it front of Vayne's face. Vayne snatched it and resumed her actions as she pressed Vladimir's chest down. She resumed sucking, putting into her mouth and pushing it out, with the skills of her tongue; it didn't take long for Vladimir's member to become firm. Soon, strings of fluid began to flow into Vayne's mouth.

"Mmmm," Vayne muttered, sucking on his member as shot after shot went into her mouth as she swallowed the salty, yet sweet, fluids into her mouth.

"Mmmm, you better lick that up," Vladimir commented, producing a groan. He can feel his body beginning to twist and turn. Vayne continued the process and eagerly licked his essences. After a while of doing the same thing, Vayne became a bit bored. She stopped and pulled back from his member, more fluids sprang out, spilling onto her face, chest and stomach.

"Shauna, are you bored?" Vladimir huffed, pushing his body upright to see the woman. She nodded as the Hemomancer smirked slightly. "Want me to have a go?"

She nodded once more as Vladimir pushed her down onto the bed, forcing her to spread her legs wide apart, he became in full view with her undergarment.

"Stay like this, keep it wide apart." He ordered as he crawled onto her body, before focusing his attention onto her delicate breast. He kneads her left breast slowly, Vayne scrunching the bed sheets in pain. He leaned in and bit her right pink bosom and tugged it. A moan escaped the Hunter's throat. Vladimir looked at his partner with greed and began to leave a trail of saliva over her bare chest. Shauna struggled under his weight. Sweat appeared over her ivory skin as Vladimir grabbed onto her thighs. He grabbed her undergarment away.

"This is going to hurt a bit." The Hemomancer warned, licking his lips once more. He eyed her moist core and began to take two fingers traced the outer petals. A jolt from Vayne's core bounced onto her spine as pain formed below her pelvis. Slowly sticking his fingers in her void, he began move in and out. Vayne's body immediately took the sign as pain, sending shocks everywhere within her body. The Hunter looked up at the ceiling, wondering if intercourse was always this painful. As the Hemomancer continued his motion, Vayne's juices came spilling out, interrupting his flow. It became difficult for Vladimir to pick it the speed up, eventually hurting Vayne's petals in process. Shauna let out some huffs in process. Vladimir stopped and pulled out, a trail of sticky juices connected to Vladimir's digits from her core. Vladimir groaned in annoyance and jammed his tongue in her leaking core this time. Vayne producing the loudest moan yet, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Licking the petals of the young woman, Vayne's love juice spilled onto his face. The core was wet enough… He pulled his tongue, with support from his arms, placing them beside Vayne. He positioned himself in order to thrust his member in hard.

"Are you ready?" Vladimir questioned, panting.

Vayne looked at him, slightly scared. She closed her eyes and nodded, allowing his member to penetrate through her virginity. The Hemomancer smirked as he placed the tip of his member against the outer petals, moving against it then he went inch by inch into her fresh petals. Vayne couldn't believe the sensation, it was incredible. She was squealing, not with pain, but with desire. As the Reaper began his movement of entering and exiting, Vayne hung her arms around Vladimir's neck, pushing her body against his. Two bodies moving in sync, the atmosphere moist and hot, thicken with their fluids combining. Vladimir grunted with each shove as Shauna swallowed his earlobe into her mouth, spilling her saliva all over it, increasing the tension for both of them.

"Mmmm… V-Vlad," Vayne's voice cringed in the Hemomancer's ear repeatedly again and again, in a cycle. "Y-Yes… Fuck me good." She gulped in pleasure. Vladimir moved in and out with each time harder than the last one, her petals refusing to let his member leave her core, the bed sheet stained with juice. He pulled out once more, and looked at the desire within the Hunter's eyes. With one last thrust, nine-inches of Vladimir's flesh was sniped into Shauna's swollen core. The Night Hunter let out an unusual loud groan.

"I… love you," Vladimir whispered into her ear. Vayne didn't reply with a chuckle coming from Vladimir. "We'll… continue this… slowly."

As Vladimir's flesh escaped the clutches of Vayne's core, he rolled on the bed, avoiding putting pressure on Vayne's body. Vayne snapped her legs and curled her body with Vladimir pulling the blanket over them. With a kiss from the Hemomancer onto the Hunter's forehead, Shauna Vayne opened her mouth.

"I… love you too." And for the longest time in her life, she was happy.


End file.
